Your Apology is Killing Me
by Yella
Summary: Palex....Duh. Right after the love Declaration. Song by Gwen Steffani 4 in the Morning


"I really d-" Paige stopped herself, "I really have to go back inside…"

When Paige walked back into the Dot, the gang looked at her in speculation. "What? That? Oh, that was Alex being her same old dramatic self. You know, just the usual 'I'm Alex, I'm going to ignore everyone for a week' act."

"Yea, I'm sure that's what it was Michaelchuk." Marco snickered at the blondes obvious blushing face.

"I have to go, though, you know, mom wants to talk to me about the whole Banting thing"

"But, Paige, I thought that was tomorrow?"

"Umm, no, actually, she just called, and I should go." Paige ran out the door, and walked to Alex's place.

Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright

But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
and all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

Paige couldn't believe that Alex had just kissed her. Alex probably thought that things between them where never going to go back to how it use to be. Late nights over at her house with Alex beside her. Them cuddled up together in bed, sleeping till daylight woke them from their slumber. Morning pancakes and whip cream fights. All of these things made Paige fall more in love with Alex.

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handing' over everything that I've got  
Cause I want to have a really true love  
Don't ever want to have to go and give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning and the tears are pouring  
and I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're going to do it, come on do it right

All I wanted was to know I'm safe  
Don't want to lose the love I've found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don't let me down  
It's not fair how you are  
I can't be complete, can you give me more?  
and all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
and nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

Paige felt foolish. How could she have been so blind? Alex was the only rock supporting her through the whole situation with Banting and Spinner and Jesse. How could she not have seen that spark in her eyes when she asked for that night to be theirs? But Paige had to go and waste time with Jesse. How could she have not noticed the pain in Alex's eyes that day?

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handing over everything that I've got  
Cause I want to have a really true love  
Don't ever want to have to go and give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning and the tears are pouring  
and I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're going to do it, come on do it right

Oh please, you know what I need  
Save all your love up for me  
We can't escape the love  
Give me everything that you have

She reached Alex's front door and paused. _"What do I even say to her when she answers?"_ Paige thought. Before she could even knock Alex had already opened the door. "Alex, I've been so stupid…"

and all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
and nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handing over everything that I've got  
Cause I want to have a really true love  
Don't ever want to have to go and give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning and the tears are pouring  
and I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're going to do it, come on do it right

Alex pulled Paige inside and kissed her again, but not as intense as she had before. This one was gentle and loving. Alex looked at Paige straight in her eyes, "I'm glad you realized that I do and can treat you better then them. It killed me watching you with them. I thought I could handle it, but when they started acting like goons I wanting to whisk you away from it all."

"I know you did, and I should have saw it before now. I'm done trying to find some guy that fits when I have someone right here that fits perfectly." Paige pressed Alex's hand to her heart. "This is yours, and I shouldn't have been so stupid as to try to lend it out to guys like Spinner. I should have kept it safe at home with you. Where it belongs."


End file.
